


Peters Wisdom Teeth Removal

by Ivegothomework



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anesthesia, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter is loopy af, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegothomework/pseuds/Ivegothomework
Summary: Peter has to get his wisdom teeth removed but May can’t take him, so she asks Tony to do it instead.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199





	Peters Wisdom Teeth Removal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am and it has not been proofread! Enjoy!

Peter winced as he bit into the apple, his hand going to his left cheek.

“You alright?” May asks as she sips her morning coffee.

“The back of my mouth has been hurting really bad the past couple of days, I thought it would go away after a day or so but it still hurts.” Peter explains, putting the apple down and switching to a banana.

“Does it hurt on both sides?” May asks and Peter nods and takes a bite out of the banana, but even that hurts.

“I think you might need your wisdom teeth taken out. I know your mother had to get hers removed when she was younger.” May says and Peter groans. He hated going to the dentist, having a random person poke around in there. He shivers just thinking about it.

“I’ll call and see if they have a spot open this week.” May says and grabs her phone.

Peter keeps chewing on the banana, his face scrunching up in pain in between bites.

“Is there any other time time week, I have a shift tommrrow and so I won’t be able to take him home…oh okay, well…I’ll take that time. I’ll see if I can find someone to take him. Alright, thank you very much.” May says and hangs up the phone.

“So the only time this week was tomorrow at 10 am, but I’m working tomorrow. Do you know if happy could take you?” May asks.

“No, he’s on vacation, for once.” Peter says with a chuckle. That poor man deserved a break after having to do everything Tony asked of him.

“Shit…well, maybe Tony could take you?” May suggests.

“No! God no! Do you know how high I’m gonna be on that laughing gas. There’s no way I’m gonna let Mr Stark see me like that. Have you seen all the crazy shit people say when they’re on that?? He would never let me live that down.” Peter says, cringing at the thought of Tony Stark, one of the richest people in the world, actual Iron Man, nope, that was not happening.

“I’m gonna call him and check anyway. You can’t wait a whole week. The pain is just gonna get worse.” May says and dials Tony’s number.

“May! Please do-“

“Hey Mr Stark!” May says into the phone and Peter sighs, placing his head in his hands.

“Hey May, what’s up? Is Peter alright?” Tony asked, his voice laced with slight worry.

“Yeah he’s fine. Well, almost. I wouldn’t normally ask this, but Peter needs to have his wisdom teeth taken out tomorrow and I got a shift at work so I can’t take him. I know you’re a very busy man and I totally understand if you ca-“ May says but Tony cuts her off.

“No, no it’s alright. What time?” Tony asks. 

“He needs to be there at 10.” May says.

“Alright, I’ll pick him up 9.” Tony says.

“Thank you so much Mr Stark, you’re life saver!” May says and Tony chuckles. 

“No worries, can’t wait to get all the stupid shit he’s gonna say on tape. I’ll never let him live that down.” Tony says and May just laughs.

“Alright, bye Mr Stark!” May says and hangs up.

“Tony is taking you tomorrow.” May says and Peter groans and sighs before grabbing his backpack and making his way to school.

*

“Hey kid! Ready to get those suckers out?” Tony asks as Peter gets in the car. Peter just groans, already embarrassed about the fact that Mr Stark had to take him.

“So not so much I’m guessing?” Tony says and Peter sighs again.

“Swear to me you won’t tease me for the stupid things I say, and for god sake please don’t film it!” Peter begs him.

“Alright, alright, I won’t.” Tony says, but Peter know very well he’s not gonna keep that promise.

“Hi. Appointment for Peter Parker at 10.” Tony says as they arrive at the dentists office. The receptionist looks up and Peter swears she saw that poor woman’s soul leave her body for a few seconds.

“Y-Yes, Mr Jackson will be with you in a moment. Please take a seat while you wait.” The woman at the reception desk kindly says, trying to not freak out at the fact that Tony Stark was standing right in front of her.

“Thank you.” Tony says and flashes her a smile before sitting down beside Peter.

Peter sighs and bounces his leg up and down like he usually does when he gets anxious.

“You alright there kid?” Tony asks and Peter looks up at him.

“Uh yeah, totally.” Peter lies and Tony raises his eyebrow.

“Really? Cause the leg shaking says otherwise.” Tony says and Peter blushes in embarrassment.

“Chill kid, it doesn’t even hurt. You’ll be under some heavy gas during the procedure. Won’t feel a thing.” Tony says.

Peter just shifts awkwardly in his seat hopes to god this procedure goes fast.

“Mr Parker!” A dentist calls out and Peter stand up and walks over to him, Tony following behind.

“I’m Nathan Jackson, I’ll be doing your wisdom teeth removal today.” Mr Jackson say and Peter shakes his hand.

“And you must be his dad.” Mr Jackson says and shakes Tony’s hand. Apparently he seemed to have no idea who Tony Stark was.

“Oh I’m not his dad.”

“Oh he’s not my dad.”

They both rambled up in unison.

“Oh I’m sorry, my bad. But you’re the one who’s gonna take him home afterwards right?” Mr Jackson asks.

“Yes, that would be me.” Tony answers.

“Alright, we’re all ready for you Mr Parker. You’re free to come inside and sit beside him or wait out here, whatever you prefer.” Mr Jackson says.

“I might as well tag along. He’s gonna need someone to hold his hand.” Tony jokes.

“Mr Stark!” Peter says through gritted teeth, almost melting into a puddle of embarrassment right there and then.  
Tony just laughs and Mr Jackson leads them to one of the rooms and Peter sits down in the dental chair.

“I’m gonna start of by just numbing your teeth with some anasthetic and then we’ll get you hooked up to with some laughing gas as we like to call it.” Mr Jackson says and grabs a small syringe.

Peter flinches, reaching out and grabbing Tony’s arm in panic.

“You good kid?” Tony asks, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

“You’re not seriously sticking that in my mouth will you?” Peter asks, eyeing the syringe. God how he hated needles, always have been.

“I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to. Unless you want to be in pain during the whole procedure?” Mr Jackson says and Peter gulps.

“Yeah okay alright.” Peter says and lays back down.

“You lol barely feel it, it’s like a pinch and then it’s over.” Mr Jackson says and Peter nods.

“You wanna hold my hand?” Tony jokes with a pout.

“Oh my god shut up.” Peter says and Tony laughs.

Mr Jackson leans over and slowly comes closer with the syring.

“Okay maybe just…” Peter says and reaches his hand out which Tony takes with a chuckle.

Mr Jackson inserts the syringe on both sides and then hooks Peter up to the laughing gas.

Around an hour later it’s all done and Peter looks over at Tony.

“You’re a good mentor.” Peter randomly says with his mouth full of gauze.

“And you’re a good intern.” Tony chuckles patting the young mans shoulder before remembering that he had to film this.

“I wish—I wish- you should adopt meee. I’d be a greaat son!” Peter says and Tony’s heart almost drops out of his chest when he says that. But Tony just laughs.

“Really?” Tony says raising his eyebrows.

“Yah..and I could get to live in the Stark tower.” Peter says.

“Ah, so you’re in it for the money, I see how it is.” Tony jokes.

“You know I’m Spider-Man right?” Peter says, looking over at the nurse in the room.

“He’s joking, obviously.” Tony quickly says laughing nervously.

“No I reallyyyy am. I swing through buildings and stop bad guys. Issa very important job.” Peter says and the nurse laughs.

“I bet it is!” The nurse says playing along, actually having no idea he was telling the truth.

“Can you ask Pepper to make her famous chocolate cake? I’m starving!” Peter says and Tony chuckles.

“I’m sure I can! But you’re gonna have to go with something more liquidyduring the first two days.” Tony reminds him and Peter dramatically whines.

“You’re all good to go home now.” Mr Jackson says and Tony nods. 

“Thank you very much.” Tony says and shakes his hand before helping Peter up on his feet and leading him to the car.

Tony starts the car and calls Pepper.

“Hey! How did it go?” Pepper asks as she picks up the phone.

“It went really well. We’re on our way home now. I’ll drop him off at Mays later tonight when the anasthesia has worn off.” Tony says.

“Hey Ms Potts! It’s me, Peter!” Peter almost yells.

“Hey Pete! How are you feeling?” Pepper asks.

“Like Christmas!” Peter sighs and pepper laughs.

“That’s good! I’ll you soon Pete!” Pepper says and Tony laughs.

“We’re home in 10.” Tony says.

“Alright, see you soon. Love you!” 

“Love you too!” Tony says and hangs up.

They take the elevator to the top floor and of course Peter managed to push half the buttons before he could stop him.

“We’re home!” Tony says and Pepper soon appears around the corner.

Tony leads Peter over to the couch and sits him down.

“Keep the gauze in.” Her reminds him before walking over to Pepper.

“Hey babe!” Pepper says and gives him a quick kiss.

“Oh my god my tongue is gone!” Peter screamed and they both jumped.

“My tongue is gone! Someone took my tongue!” Peter said as tears started falling down his cheeks.

“Peter sweetie, no one took your tongue. It’s still in your mouth. You’re still numb after the surgery. That’s why you can’t feel it.” Pepper says and calmly strokes the boys shoulder.

“Oh.” Peter says and pokes at his tongue, but then of course he redeiscovered the gauze and tries to take them out.

“No no no, sweetie, they have to stay in for a little longer.” Pepper says and Tony chuckles.

“Do you see what I’ve had to deal with.” Tony says and she laughs, shaking her head.

“Leave the poor boy alone Tony.” Pepper says with a giggle as she strokes the boys hair soothingly.

“Look at you being all motherly. Maybe we should adopt him.” Tony jokes, referring to what Peter had said earlier.

Pepper just shook her head at her fiancé’s ridiculous comment.


End file.
